


Bis ans Ende der Welt

by cricri



Series: Undercoververse [19]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Summer, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Ich kenn' da eine Abkürzung."</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/87182.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bis ans Ende der Welt

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sommer)challenge:** Tabelle Orte: Waldlichtung  
>  **Sommer-Bingo-Prompt:** steht am Ende, Spoiler  
>  **Zeit:** 90 Minuten  
>  **A/N:** Der Titel ist, wie unschwer zu erkennen, eine Anspielung an "Höllenfahrt". Eigentlich hatte ich zunächst "Ende einer Dienstfahrt" im Kopf, aber Heinrich Böll wäre vermutlich not amused (obwohl, wer weiß ...), und da habe ich es lieber gelassen.  
>  geschrieben für 120_minuten  
> Und damit habe ich meine Sommer-Bingo-Karte voll! xD Diese Kästchen scheinen einen Schreibzwang auszuüben ...

***

"Ich kenn' da eine Abkürzung."

Thiel unterdrückte ein gequältes Geräusch. Sie waren jetzt schon eine Dreiviertelstunde unterwegs - nicht daß ihn das gestört hätte. An sich. An sich ließ er sich ganz gerne von Boerne durch die Gegend fahren. Wenn man von den Beinahe-Unfällen mal absah. Und man konnte auch nicht behaupten, daß er es heute besonders eilig hatte. Diese zentralen Einsatzleiterbesprechungen waren - gelinde gesagt - sterbenslangweilig, und der Sinn der Veranstaltung hatte sich ihm noch nicht wirklich erschlossen. Aber Dienst war Dienst und wenn sein Arbeitgeber der Meinung war, das sei eine sinnvolle Verwendung von Steuergeldern, war es nicht an ihm dem zu widersprechen.

Trotzdem ... eine Abkürzung, mit Boerne, das war wie russisches Roulette. Wenn es klappte, kamen sie am Ende noch zu früh an, und er mußte mit Kollegen, die er kaum kannte, gequälten Small-Talk machen. Viel wahrscheinlicher war allerdings, daß Boerne sich rettungslos verfuhr und sie weiß der Himmel wo landen würden, nur nicht in Düsseldorf. Das war eh schon so eine Schnapsidee gewesen, bis Marl über die Landstraße zu fahren, um Boernes neues Cabrio einzuweihen.

"Bist du sicher, daß das richtig ist?"

"Keine Sorge, ich kenne mich hier ausgezeichnet aus. Als Kind war ich ..."

Thiel driftete mit den Gedanken wieder ab, während er den Wald musterte, durch den sie inzwischen fuhren. Im Schneckentempo, weil Boerne gerade auf etwas gebogen war, was verdächtig nach einem Waldweg aussah. Wenn er sich nicht sehr irrte, hatte er da eben ein "Frei für forstwirtschaftlichen Verkehr"-Schild gesehen. Aber andererseits war es ja auch eine nette Idee von Boerne gewesen, sich frei zu nehmen und ihn zu fahren. Immerhin hatten sie sich seit Wochen kaum gesehen, weil sie beide bis über den Kopf in Arbeit gesteckt hatten. Da hatten so eine Dienstreise und sogar diese Besprechung fast erholsamen Charakter. Und wenn sie ein bißchen zu spät kamen ... Die Kollegen würden das mit dem Besprechen schon auch ohne ihn schaffen. In einiger Entfernung sah er Sonnenlicht durch das dichte Blätterdach fallen - anscheinend kamen sie langsam wieder raus aus diesem Waldstück. Schade eigentlich, es war hier sehr ruhig und friedlich, mal abgesehen vom Brummen des Motors. Ein Spaziergang wäre jetzt -

"Oha", sagte Boerne.

"Was?" fragte er alarmiert.

"Ich fürchte ...", der Motor stotterte verdächtig, "... es könnte möglicherweise sein, daß ich vergessen habe ...", ein letztes Röcheln, und der Wagen blieb stehen, "... zu tanken."

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

***

"Keine Panik", sagte Boerne, nachdem er seinem Ärger Luft gemacht hatte. "Ich rufe Hilfe. Derweil kannst du ja schon mal die Decke nehmen und uns ein hübsches Plätzchen zum Warten suchen. Wir müssen ja nicht im Wagen sitzen bleiben."

Thiel seufzte und griff nach der Decke, die zusammengerollt auf der Rückbank lag. Wenigstens waren sie an einem netten Ort gestrandet. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Lichtung schweifen und entschied sich für einen Platz am Rand, im Halbschatten. Im Hintergrund hörte er Boerne telefonieren.

***

"Und?"

"Eine Stunde kann's wohl dauern", sagte Boerne und ließ sich neben ihm auf der Decke nieder. "Wir sind ja quasi am Ende der Welt. Aber es ist doch ganz hübsch hier, oder?"

"Mhm." Thiel seufzte. Wenn er jetzt frei hätte, und das keine Dienstreise wäre ... Dann wäre es wirklich nett hier. "Ich hab' Durst."

"Oh, ich bin für alle Notfälle gerüstet", entgegnete Boerne fröhlich. "Ich hab was zu Trinken im Kofferraum."

Thiel stand auf. "Gib mal den Schlüssel."

"Ich hab' nicht abgeschlossen. Hier kommt wohl kaum jemand zufällig vorbei."

Als er die drei Schritt zum Wagen ging, dachte er bei sich, daß das eigentlich wirklich nicht so schlimm war. Dann würde er eben ein bißchen zu spät kommen, davon ging die Welt nicht unter. Er öffnete den Kofferraum und stutzte.

"An welche Art von Notfall hast du eigentlich gedacht?"

"Man weiß ja nie ..." Boerne hatte sich auf der Decke ausgestreckt und blinzelte zu im herüber. "Ich hab' mal das ein oder andere eingepackt. Sicherheitshalber."

"Bier. Gekühlt?"

"Mhm ..."

Er nahm den Inhalt der Kühltasche näher unter die Lupe. "Käse, Ciabatta und Oliven?"

"Falls wir unterwegs hungrig werden, dachte ich."

"Erdbeeren mit Schlagsahne?"

"Man weiß nie, wann man sowas braucht."

Thiel ließ den Blick durch den Kofferraum wandern. So hatte er sich zuletzt während der Schulzeit gefühlt - eigentlich war er ja zu gewissenhaft gewesen, um zu schwänzen, aber zwei oder dreimal war es doch vorgekommen. Und jedesmal hatte er sich so gefühlt, eine Mischung aus Schuldbewußtsein und dem Gefühl unverhoffter Freiheit.

"Und was ist das in der Schüssel?"

"Couscoussalat. Mit viel Petersilie und Minze. Das richtige für einen heißen Tag."

Er griff die Kühltasche und trug sie zur ... Picknickdecke, offensichtlich. "Du hast nicht zufällig auch etwas eingepackt, womit man den Salat essen kann?

"Ganz zufällig", sagte Boerne und lächelte. Und griff nach seiner Aktentasche, in der Thiel bis vor fünf Minuten Arbeit vermutete hatte, um die Zeit zu überbrücken, in der er in seiner Besprechung war. Wie sich herausstellte, enthielt die Tasche Teller, Besteck und Servietten.

Thiel setzte sich wieder und packte den Inhalt der Kühltasche aus. "War das eigentlich ein Ersatzkanister, den ich da eben im Kofferraum gesehen habe?"

Boerne nickte.

"Und mit wem hast du eben telefoniert?"

"Zeitansage."

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. "Aber ich muß doch ..."

"Ach was, du kommst einfach zu spät. Wir sind liegengeblieben, das kann schließlich jedem mal passieren."

Thiel warf einen Blick auf das Picknick und dachte daran, daß sie seit mindestens drei Wochen keine ruhige Stunde mehr zusammen verbracht hatten. Überstunden, Wochenendschichten, und zuhause hatten sie sich fast nur noch die Tür in die Hand gegeben.

"Du wirst mir vermutlich nicht verraten, wie du es geschafft hast, daß dir das Benzin genau hier ausgegangen ist?"

Boerne lächelte. "Später. Vielleicht."

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

>  **Sommer-Bingo-Prompt:** Picknick


End file.
